pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Platinum joins Maylene to a trip to Snowpoint City. Platinum goes to thank the girl, Candice, for saving her from freezing. However, in a turn of events, she accidentally challenges her to a Gym Battle. Chapter Plot Platinum looks at Candice's poster, as that's the girl, who saved her. Platinum is still thinking about her goal to reach Lake Acuity and prevent Team Galactic from activating the Galactic Bomb. Still, she wants to visit Snowpoint City to thank Candice for saving her. Much to her luck, the two locations are adjacent to each other. Platinum places her jacket on, and looks through the window. She sees a girl with Meditite and Riolu, and remembers her. Platinum runs up to Maylene, whom she challenged in Veilstone City. Platinum introduces herself, while Maylene apologizes in her father's name, since Platinum hooked her up on the slot machines. Platinum says it's okay, since he did give her good advice. Maylene bids her farewell, as she is in a hurry going to Snowpoint City. She did promise to train with Candice, which interests Platinum. She takes Maylene's hand, and drags her to Snowpoint City to meet up with her. As the two continue going through the snowy landscape, Maylene admits she is hungry. Platinum heard something, but Maylene denies having said anything. Still, the latter is impressed that Platinum took her coat off. She asks Platinum if it is okay, who reminds that she and Candice are dressed lightly, and so should she. Plus, running among the snow gives her a lot of warmth, too. Platinum claims this is a dress of a heroine. Maylene states Candice is dressing like that for fashion, a friend Maylene was for a long time. In fact, Maylene is going to train with Candice, to help her overcome Steel and Fighting-type weaknesses. Platinum notes there shouldn't be weaknesses among Gym Leaders, too. Maylene explains Candice is a great trainer, who has lots of authority. Suddenly, Maylene stops, and points out they are at the end of Route 217, the Snowpoint City. Both girls mention it's northernmost point of Sinnoh region, and sneeze. They also see the icebreaker ship, as well as the Snowpoint Temple. Maylene points out there's also Lake Acuity, located not so far away from the city. Platinum goes to the lake, since she did come here for that reason. Candice explains she should ask Candice about that first, since she is the authority of the city and keeps watch of the area. It is why people need to ask her for permission to go to the temple, and to tell her about visiting Lake Acuity. Platinum nods, and sees she has to go to the Gym. Platinum bows down, thanking Maylene for accompanying her. She is pleased, but wonders what happened to the boys that accompanied Platinum. The latter arrives to Snowpoint City Gym. She encounters the statue, who recognizes Platinum, who has obtained six badges so far. Platinum states she only came here to talk to Candice, but the statue pushes her inside the Gym, assuming she came to challenge Candice. Platinum sees she has little choice left, and has to eventually reach Candice in the Gym. She looks at her three Pokémon: Empoleon, Rapidash and a newcomer, and asks the battle to be a 3-on-3 switch battle. A moment later, Platinum, who defeated the Gym trainers, goes to the stage. Platinum sees a lot of Pokémon, and assumes these must be Candice's. The girl appears, stating they aren't Candice's, but merely wild Pokémon. The girl is Candice, who is pleased to see Platinum, whom she has rescued earlier. Platinum offers her deepest gratitude to Candice, who did save her, and bows down. Candice is pleased, but states her kindness ends now: as Platinum is her challenger, Candice promises not to hold back as a Gym Leader. Platinum is aware of her power, and the two come to the battlefield. The battle begins, as Platinum and Candice send their Pokémon out. Platinum recalls Maylene's words, and assumes she is at advantage with her moves. Empoleon uses Metal Claw, and defeats Candice's Pokémon. Candice admits she underestimated Platinum, and has gained Candice's respect. However, she takes a Poké Ball, and goes to use the Pokémon she set aside for a fight. Maylene, Meditite and Riolu observe this, and wonder why is Platinum having a Gym Battle. Debuts Pokémon *Snover (Candice's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters